halloween matchmake party
by golden promise
Summary: the guild throws a halloween party and Mira gets in the match making mood. NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia please R&R :D


**Golden Promise here. So I know I'm writing a NaLu chapter story but I'm kind of having writers block with it so bear with me. I thought I'd write this for Halloween. Enjoy!**

Lucy looked at the pile of outfits on her bed. Halloween was fast approaching and she was really excited. The guild was throwing a Halloween party tonight and everyone was expected to dress up. Lucy thought over her options. She had a witches costume, a fairy, a neko, or a gypsy. All good choices in her opinion. Lucy took the first costume, the witch and proceeded to try it on to see if she liked it. It was a little bit small around her hips and was making her uncomfortable so she took it off and tried the next one. She put on the cat costume which consisted of a small skirt with a shirt, tail, ears and paw gloves. She rather liked this one so she took it off and put it on her bed to start a separate pile. She quickly picked up the fairy costume and put it on. She really liked this one. It was a knee length dark blue dress with frills and ripples of clothing flowing out around the skirt. She put on the arm bands that went from her wrist to just above her elbow and added the small black bow choker to her neck. She then put the wings into the spots on the back of the dress that they connect to and moved over to her mirror. As she looked at her reflection she smiled. It was fitting, a fairy tail member wearing a fairy costume. She turned around and was about to get undressed to put on her last choice costume when she noticed Natsu crawling through her window.

"Heya Luce" he said with his usual toothy grin. Then he noticed what she was wearing. Either her eyes wear playing tricks on her or she thought she saw something like appreciation flicker through his eyes.

"Fairy" she said as in explanation. Natsu nodded.

"It suits you Lucy" he said. Just then Happy flew through the window and landed on her bed, on top of the pile of costumes. He noticed Lucy's costume and grinned.

"Lucy looks pretty" he said as he flew around her. Lucy smiled.

"Thank you Happy" she said to the cat. Then she turned to Natsu.

"So what are you guys going to dress up as for the party?" she asked him. Natsu closed his eyes and next thing she knew he had his scarf wrapped over his mouth and his hands out in front of him doing random hand signs.

"Ninja's. nin nin" He exclaimed as Happy joined in. Lucy let out a small laugh before letting out a sigh.

"Of course you are. Now the real question. What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Well, Mira asked us to come" he replied. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"She asked you too? What for?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, she just told us to. I think though it might have had something to do with us getting in the way of decorations" He told her in a boring tone.

_Ahh so they were causing trouble again,_ she thought to herself as she grinned.

"Okay well in that case you can help me decide what to wear for the party" she said. Natsu looked slightly puzzled.

"Why don't you just wear that?" he asked pointing to the fairy costume.

"You think I should wear this one?" she asked while looking down. She had to admit she was leaning toward this one. Natsu nodded.

"It looks good on you" he said while looking at her other costumes.

"And looks better than these ones" Lucy agreed.

"Okay then, this one it is" She said as she proceeded to put the other ones away and grab a change of clothes. She then turned and headed to the bathroom.

"Be right back"

Natsu watched her walk to the bathroom. The costume really did suit her. Happy noticed him staring at Lucy's retreating form and grinned. Speaking with the usual roll of his tongue.

"You liiiiiike her" he said. Natsu looked down at Happy and scowled.

_I know._

As Lucy exited her bathroom she thought about the party scheduled for that night. It was going to be so much fun.

_Music, dancing, heck maybe she'd even be able to dance with….. Ya right Lucy don't go there_, she thought in her head as she mentally shook it. Lucy let out a sigh as she walked back over to her bed and set the costume down on it. Natsu and Happy were sitting on the floor near her table talking in whispered tones about something. She was curious as to what it was about but thought better of asking them. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Hey Natsu what time did Mira say the party started at? I forget" She asked him. He looked up from his talk with Happy and thought about it for a minute.

"I think it was at dark" he said. Lucy thought to herself, so she had a few hours before she had to go to the guild.

_Perfect, this gives me some time to write my story._

Lucy stood outside the guild doors and let out a breath. She had managed to get a few chapters done for her book, no thanks to Natsu and Happy. The two had continually tried to read over her shoulder before she had convinced them to do something else. Eventually though they got bored and left her house which had her letting out a sigh of relief. Now she stood outside, about to enter the guild for the party. She put her hand to the door and pushed it open and was immediately greeted by a small spider hanging from the door way. A shiver ran down her spine before she noticed it was fake. She then took a few steps into the guild and noticed that most of the lights were off. She could see eyes glowing through the darkness and hear sounds of Halloween. All the ghoulish sounds and screams. Lucy grinned as she walked toward where she knew the bar was. She sat on a stool and waited for Mira to come over to her. While she waited she looked around the guild. Almost everyone was dressed up. She saw Levy over and sitting at a table. She was wearing a witch's costume. She looked over at another table and saw Erza who looked like she was dressed up as a chef? Lucy chuckled at Erza's choice in costume.

Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to see Mira. She was dressed up as what could pass as a princess costume, she had a tiara and a nice pink dress on. Lucy smiled.

"Nice costume Mira" Lucy told her. Mira smiled at her.

"Thank you Lucy, I love yours. I'm guessing a fairy princess" She said. Lucy let out a laugh.

"Just a normal fairy" she replied. Lucy then asked Mira for a drink and she turned away to get her one. When she came back Lucy thanked her and moved off the stool to go and see Levy. As she approached her table though she noticed a certain iron dragon slayer heading in Levy's direction so she hung back. She smiled as she watched the two have a conversation before watching him sit down. Lucy turned to go and find someone else to talk to, not wanting to disturb them. She walked around for a while before she noticed the doors open again and Natsu and Happy entered the guild. She noticed that Natsu had switched out of his usual clothes and had on all black. His scarf was wrapped around his head and he had a sword strapped to his back. Lucy giggled as her attention was drawn to happy. He had on a full body black suit and had black strands of fabric flowing out behind his head. She watched them walk around the guild a bit before her attention was drawn by the sound of Master calling for attention.

"Quiet down everyone, I have a small something to talk about" He called, waiting for everyone to quiet. Once he had everyone's attention he cleared his throat.

"Well first off I hope you all will enjoy yourselves tonight. This party was put together all for you to enjoy and have fun. We decided to add a little more fun for this party. I'll have Mira explain it to you" he said as he motioned for Mira. Everyone turned to look at Mira as she spoke.

"For this party the master and I decided to have a little fun with the dancing part. We have put a name of everyone in the guild on separate pieces of paper. We have one bowl full for the boys and another for the girls. We will pick a name from each bowl and those two people will have to dance together for one song" she said happily. Quite a few people groaned, they all knew about Mira's matchmaking ways and knew this was the perfect opportunity for her to do some matchmaking. Lucy heard all the girls begin to whisper about who they would have to dance with and she felt her face heat up as she thought to who she might dance with. Her mind started to wander to a certain pink-haired dragon slayer before she shook her head. She moved away from the group of whispering girls and wandered around some more as Mira and the master got things all set up. As she reached the bar again she could hear Gray's voice talking with someone.

"I think I'll just disappear for this dance thing. Not really one for dancing anyway and to be paired with someone because of a slip of paper? No thanks" she heard him say. Lucy let out a laugh and watched as he tilted his head to the side and noticed her. He grinned mischievously.

"Hey Lucy, you hoping to get partnered with Natsu?" he asked her. Lucy's blush increased as she glared at him.

"I'm not hoping for anything" She said, trying to sound convincing.

"What about you Gray? You should stay, maybe you'll get paired with Juvia" she said smugly. She noticed that his smile looked like it had widened.

"That's a small chance and I'd rather not risk it" he said. Lucy laughed.

"You really should tell her you know. It's not like she'll turn you away. Unless you like her following you around" Lucy said with a laugh at the last part. "Oh why didn't I see it before?

"Sh…shut up" he said as he turned his head away. Lucy smiled again before turning her attention back to where Mira was. They had almost finished setting up and Lucy felt a sense of nervousness.

_Darn you Gray. Hoping isn't the half of it, _she thought to herself. She looked up as she heard Mira call for attention. Everyone quieted down again and Lucy noticed some boys trying to sneak away out the door to avoid the dance. They were stopped by Erza though and Lucy laughed.

Mira smiled out at the crowd, her brain already pairing people together. Or at least a few people she really wanted to admit their feelings to each other. As everyone quieted she announced that the choices were starting. She turned to the first bowl which was the ladies and pulled out a name. She then proceeded to the boys' bowl and pulled a name from there as well. Mira smiled, she didn't even have to do anything with this couple.

"Alzack and Bisca" she said as she looked to where the two were sitting. They were now blushing profusely. She then picked more names smiling at each one.

_It must be fate. I don't have to change any of these ones,_ Mira thought.

"Juvia and Gray" she said with a small giggle as she noticed Juvia's blush cover her entire face. Mira smiled more as she saw even Gray with a small smile on his face. She then went onto the next pair.

"Gajeel and Levy" she said. Off to the side Levy blushed and looked at Gajeel who just shrugged his shoulders before turning away, trying to hide his own blush. The name calls went on for quite a while before she came to the couple she was most hoping for. She had to fight to hold in her happiness for them.

"Natsu and Lucy"

Lucy jerked her head up as she heard her name called. She then blushed as she realized who she was paired with.

_I was actually paired with Natsu, _she thought to herself as she smiled lightly. She looked around for him to see where he was and noticed him talking with Happy. She saw Happy say something and saw a small bit of pink rising on Natsu's cheeks before he turned away from Happy. Lucy let out a laugh as she saw Happy swerve around him to get his attention. She heard Mira call out a few more names before she told everyone that was it. She told everyone to get with their partners and that the music would start momentarily. Lucy saw Natsu approach her and noticed Happy flew off somewhere.

"Hey Luce" Natsu said when he reached her. Lucy smiled at him.

"Natsu" she replied. She saw his grin widen.

"You ready to dance? I've gotten better" He said as he held out a hand. Lucy blushed as she took his hand and nodded.

"Of course I'm ready. It's dancing, something I rather like and we'll see if you got any better" she told him. The music started to play and of course what else would it be but a slow paced song. Natsu moved his arms to wrap around her waist and Lucy moved her arms up to rest on his shoulders. She linked her fingers behind his head and she had to fight the itch in her fingers that wanted to play with his hair line. They began to sway their bodies to the slow pace of the music and Lucy felt his grip tighten slightly over her hips. It was a little bit awkward so Lucy looked around her to calm her nerves and smiled as her gaze connected with Levy's back. Gajeel was talking to her about something as they danced and it put a smile on Levy's face. As Lucy's gaze shifted from her own dance she saw Juvia and Gray dancing. They seemed a little awkward as well before she noticed Juvia begin to speak. She saw Gray nod his head with a light blush on his cheeks. Lucy assumed that it was Juvia who finally got her confession out.

_Good for them, _Lucy thought as she turned her attention back to her own dance with Natsu.

"So um Natsu. How are you liking the party so far?" she asked him, trying to lighten the awkwardness.

"It's pretty good. Lots of fun that's for sure" he let out a small cough before continuing in a whispered voice that Lucy could just barely hear.

"I like this part the best" Lucy almost faltered her steps. Had she heard him right?

_Does he mean the dancing or the fact that he's dancing with me? _She wondered.

"Care to add more to that?" she said with a smile. She looked into his eyes for a few minutes before he turned his gaze to the side. His face was red and he seemed embarrassed. Instead of talking her pulled her body closer to his and looked back at her. He didn't know what to say. He could hear Happy in the back of his mind. "_You should confess to her during your dance. You liiiiiike her after all" _Happy said with a smile in his voice. Natsu opened his mouth to do exactly that but lost his breath as Lucy rested her head against his chest.

"H..Hey Luce?" he said to her.

"Mmm?"

"I.. uh.. I" Natsu struggled with the words to say. _I love you. You're more than nakama to me. Do you maybe like me? As anything more than nakama?_ These thoughts moved through his head as he tried to figure out which to say.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked with a bit of a breathless voice. He sounded nervous. Lucy held her breath again and waited for what he would say.

"I umm, Luce I like you more than a nakama. Um, you mean the world to me and I just wanted to say that um and ask, do you maybe like me to? In that way I mean" he said nervously. Lucy's heart soared. He likes her more than a nakama! She felt a wide smile tug on her lips as she lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. He was blushing which made her smile more as she said,

"Yes Natsu, I.. I like you more than a nakama to. In fact, I think I love you. I think I've loved you since that first day" she saw his face light up and his smile grow wide.

"I love you to Lucy" he said as he bent his head and captured her lips with his.

In the background they could hear someone holler and a few people whistled as others cheered. They were happy for the two and were later even happier to hear the news about Juvia and Gray. Also Gajeel and Levy. Mira smiled and cheered with everyone, thinking how her plan had worked. Everyone was happy and she turned to the rest of the guild.

"Who to match next" Mira whispered to herself.

**So here's a story for Halloween. Not really halloween'y but oh well. xD hope you all liked it! Feel free to leave me a review :D if any of you have ideas or story requests I'd be happy to look at them and possibly write you a story.(running out of ideas) so Ya. Please R&R and thanks to everyone who reads my stories!**


End file.
